


Fear & Regret

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, F/M, Gif request, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Savitar is the only villian I can think of off the top of my head sometimes, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Barry hesitated and it cost him everything.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fear & Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with a fic from my Patreon. This is an angsty one! I originally wasn’t sure which villian to pick so I went with Savitar (I need to re-watch the show to refresh the list of villians lol).

Gifs from [this post](https://winchester-with-wings.tumblr.com/post/614285143491952640/abbessolute-winchester-with-wings) by [@dailydctv](https://tmblr.co/mzxw6bQiqRsVSdZvXdTmPdw)

Barry knew that taking Savitar on was dangerous. He knew that there was a chance that his plan wouldn’t work and he wouldn’t make it. He’d accepted that. But once your life was at stake, everything changed. He abandoned the plan, ignored his comms, and he’d tried to save you.

He’ll always regret exposing you to this life. He should’ve known that if you knew his identity, you’d be at risk. But in those moments, he was afraid to let you go, afraid that if he didn’t share that secret, you’d never trust him again and he’s lose you. So that fear opened you up to the world of Team Flash and the dangers that come with it. You were no damsel in distress but the moment he saved you once in public, it was over. Savitar knew who you are, what you meant to him. He knew better than you how much Barry cared.

Savitar had realized it was a different timeline–that it wasn’t Iris he loved with all his heart. Going after Iris would have produced the same reaction from Barry though. No one was expendable. He loved all of his friends and family and he would never put them in harm’s way.

But Savitar used you, first. He put you in danger more than once, drawing Barry out so that the team might be exposed. No casualties, but enough trauma and injury to spark a fire within. No one was safe. But how could he protect everyone?

“You won’t always be there, Barry,” Caitlin says.

“It’s not your job to save every person,” says Cisco.

On any other day, they were right. But here, on the roof of the tallest building in Central City…Savitar holds you by the throat. Your feet dangle in the open air. At the slighting provocation, he would let you fall to your death.

“What do you want from me?!” Barry shouts. “Please, please don’t hurt her!”

“I want you to know what it feels like to lose your whole world. Your reason for living. I want you to feel that pain,” Savitar responds with a deep, modified voice. “Tell him what you told me,” he demands of you. You gasp for air, no words coming out. Savitar adjusts his grip, and you scream until he grasps your outstretched arm. His fingers wrapped around your wrist are all that keep you from falling. “Tell him!”

“Barry! Barry, please, don’t do this. He’ll kill you. Don’t fight him! It’s okay.” You’re sobbing, the fear catches your words in your throat. “It’s okay. _It’s okay. I’ll forgive you._ I forgive you. I love you, Barry.”

He’ll always regret never telling you how he truly felt.

Running down the side of the building, racing Savitar–he wasn’t fast enough.

He suffered his own injuries but they will heal. But he won’t. He’ll never forgive himself

_“Fear makes us do a lot of things that we shouldn’t. My fear’s the reason for all of this.”_


End file.
